jojo_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Idlewild South
Idlewild South - Played by Gyro Zeppeli = = Appearance Idle has a sharp jawline, severe expression, and square build with broad shoulders. She has blonde medium length straight hair. She is fairly muscular as she needs to be able to hold her own while out on the road. She has fair skin and piercing emerald green eyes. Upon her left hand is a glowing red rune from her making a deal with the “devil” for her stand powers (see below). Idle grew up in a house with 6 older brothers in a poor household so she ended up receiving all of their hand-me-down clothes. She often would take scraps of older clothes and combine them to make them seem new to her, often adding embellishments and pins. She wears a tan button up shirt underneath an alligator leather overcoat with the letters WILD across her left arm. She also sports a brass belt buckle upon her waist embossed with a set of fangs. Personality Idle is fairly reserved and usually keeps to herself. At first she seems standoffish, however underneath her cold facade she is caring and loyal to the people she considers friends. -unfinished- History Idle’s true heritage is unknown as Idle was abandoned as a baby by her birth mother and found wrapped in cloth and left to die on the edge of a rural Louisiana bayou. Found by a woman passing through the bayou on a boat, she luckily survived and was adopted by that same woman. Her adoptive mother was an older African American woman named Etta who had raised 6 boys before adopting Idle. As a child, Idle learned to both read and write and play guitar from her older brother, Hudson. Hudson was the oldest child in the family and had taken up the role of helping his mother raise the children after his father, William, died in WWI. Idle only briefly knew William as he died when she was four. Hudson was the closest thing to a father figure that she had. Around the time that Idle turned 19, her mother became very ill and needed medicine to survive. Hudson went out on a trek into the nearest big city (about a day’s worth of walking/boating one way). His journey to the city was uneventful, however when he finally reached the drug store in the city he was accused of attempting to steal the medicine and was killed and hung publically. Idle and the rest of her family were never notified of his murder and spent the next few days wondering what had happened. Etta died a few days later after not receiving the medicine she needed. Idle took it upon herself to venture out to the city to find out what happened to her brother. She went to the very same drug store her brother had gone to to ask if they had seen him. The store owner laughed and described in detail what had happened to Hudson with words that Idle had never heard uttered with such vitriol and hate. She swore to avenge her brother’s death in time, no matter what. In the meantime, Idle started busking on the streets playing guitar and harmonica to make enough money to survive with her loyal German Shepherd, Sky, by her side. One day as she was working, a mysterious Creole man approached her and introduced himself as Brujo Hawkins. He was clad in an ornately embroidered saffron yellow suit and a top hat adorned with the skeleton of a bat. He smelled of rich dragon’s blood incense and his grey eyes contrasted against his deep mahogany skin. “Looking to get out of this situation?” he inquired as he gestured to her ragged clothes and guitar case littered only by a few mere pennies. Idle glared at him, she didn’t trust that this wasn’t a scam. “I know a way you can get anything your soul desires. Riches, fame...revenge perhaps?” he spoke as he raised a hand to his face and stroked his chin. His sleeve slid up his arm just enough to reveal a strange red mark that seemed to emit a faint crimson glow. “Fuck off,” she snapped, ”I don’t know what kind of trick you’re trying to pull, but I sure as hell don’t want any part of it,” Idle sneered. Sky stood up with hackles raised, his ears pinned and his lip curled ever so slightly. “I’m not looking to pull anything,” he said, “but I have heard of Stand If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. = Smokestack Lightnin’ = Power: A Speed: C Range: E Durability: C Precision: B Developmental Potential: B The stand, Smokestack Lightnin’ appears as a large lupine android. Numerous zig-zag motifs are present in its design representing a sawtooth sound wave and are shown in a glowing fashion reminiscent of the glow of an old analog oscilloscope (shown in picture below) The Stand, Smokestack Lightnin’ works in much the same way that modern synthesizers work but with exponentially greater power to create sound waves capable of manipulating matter. On the stand’s chest there is an energy source running through an oscillator that provides the raw power needed to create sound. This raw sound is then sent through filters that control the precise frequency, amplitude, waveform and amount of harmonics of each note. * Red Hot An ability that uses resonant sound waves to excite molecules in a material, such as metal bars, heating them up and allowing them to be easily manipulated. * Killing Floor A powerful but very close range attack that sends a percussive sound wave that can deliver a sudden blow to the heart stopping it instantly. * Midnight Rider An ability that can muffle footsteps by cancelling out the sound waves created by footsteps with a counter sound wave. Can also be used to distort other sounds or throw voices. Trivia * Smokestack Lightnin’ is a song by blues artist, Howlin’ Wolf. * Idlewild South is the title of an album by The Allman Brothers. * Midnight Rider is a song off of the album Idlewild South that is about a desperate man who’s constantly on the run and faced with the obstacles life throws at him. * Red Hot is a reference to a song by Robert Johnson, the real life musician who inspired the Devil character who gives Idle her stand. * The Devil is a character based on real life blues musician Robert Johnson who was rumored to have sold his soul in a Faustian manner at a crossroads in exchange for extraordinary musicianship. below both in the second picture, a picture of real life Robert Johnson, and in the third picture, an artist’s rendering of him. * Killing Floor is the name of a song by Howlin’ Wolf that references the killing floors of Chicago meatpacking stockyards where often animals would be slaughtered near instantly. * The character Brujo is based on real life musician Screamin’ Jay Hawkins, a blues musician who used shocking occult visuals in his performances. pictured below in the first picture * The name Brujo is spanish for “sorcerer”. Brujo is also the son of SBR character Pocoloco. Fate After the defeat of the scourge she was transported back to her time and dimension. With her Rim was transported too. Her fate after that point is unknown | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}